


The Final Chapter

by Kalastrias



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Little bit of angst, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Romance, that stupid date sim, the game didnt let me stay with Thresh forever so i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalastrias/pseuds/Kalastrias
Summary: He promised he would wait you. You would live your life and when you die, he would be there.
Relationships: Thresh/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 121





	The Final Chapter

You look around, the whiteness that were blinding you fade slowly. You know this place, you have been here before, but not like this. The light shades take form, showing you a shallow river and a path of stones, serpenting in a long long way. 

Your eyes see a fox that may or may not have been there the entire time. She doesn't say anything out loud, but you know you have to follow her. 

Your thoughts are still clouded while your memory came back slowly. You are pretty sure you know this place, but the memory of it is so faded that looks like a memory of a dream or just a feeling of déjà vu. It is strange, your heart clench with a sad feeling that you don't know where it came from. You start crying to the point where you have to stop walking and sit down for a bit. 

The fox looks at you, confused, while you hug your knees. The fox put her nose on your forehead, asking what was wrong, but you don't know how to express what are you feeling. It frustrates you. You know you have a very very important memory, something that in some other time of your life you promised never to forget. What was it? 

The fox put a paw on your hand, asking you to keep moving foward, but you don't want to.

A cold wind makes you shiver and the fox jumps back, a growl coming out of her mouth. 

"You are not going to have this one, Fox." A deep voice says. You look around, but there is nothing but the river and trees. "They were mine even in life." 

You know that voice. Your heart speeds up and your stomach warms. This voice... Of something, someone, that was once very special to you. Someone that promised that he was yours and yours alone. Something that happened so many years ago, maybe decades, centuries, ages. A connection that marked your soul forever. More than desire, deeper than love, stronger than obsession. 

He said he would wait. He respected your wishes to live your life first, and he would be here when you die.

He is here, but not to collect you. No, you are not one of his children. 

He is here to take you to his sanctuary, to be forever with him. 

"Thresh?" You finally say, remembering everything.

"Yes."


End file.
